pirates_of_the_caribbean_fanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Jane Edwards
'Jane Edwards' "The '''East India Trading Company' doesn't have the need to let my sister live. No, my friend, they keep her alive to control me. So tell me, Admiral Norrington, how could I go?" '' -- Jane Edwards to James Norrington Captain Jane Edwards '''was a legendary pirate of the Seven Seas and one of the pirate lords. She was a captain with a good heart, intelligent mind and her crew meant everything to her. Everywhere she went, pirates recognized her and called her "Captain Wolf" due to her mixing personality with a wolf. Biography Early Life Jane is the daughter of an unknown british mother and a spanish father who was said to be a Spanish Navy soldier. She and her younger sister Maisie lived in a shack on the Pantano River, together with Calypso who treated them like her own children. With the age of 2 months Jane was found on a boat on the Pantano River and got found by the sea goddess, Calypso , who took her into her shack. Years after, when Jane was playing with the crabs in the water, she discovered a boat on which was a little baby and Calypso did know that it had to be Jane's little sister. Calypso named the girls Jane and Maisie, due to that there wasn't someone to tell her their names, so Calypso gave them normal british names. At the age of 14 Jane was introduced to the pirate life and first sailed to Tortuga, which was -without her knowing- her birthplace , but no one recognized her due to that they didn't know about the babies on boats. In Tortuga Jane met a young boy named Hector Barbossa and he showed her the "real pirate life". With that, Jane slowly became a pirate and got a high reputation in the Seven Seas. One day Calypso told Jane to go to Port Royal, to a man called () to learn how to fight and how to become a very talented pirate and so she did as she got told and lived in Port Royal for three years, where she met Miss Elizabeth Swann and became friends with her. After Jane finished her training , she was ready for the sea and so she left Port Royal to find her place in the sea, where she made herself a legend. With the age of 23 she met Hector Barbossa again and they were sailing together again , where they fell in love with each other. But then after two years of being in love, Jane had to go back to her sister Maisie, due to that Jane had a bad feeling of leaving her , so Jane left Barbossa to be with her sister. Together they started to build up a story. When they reached an abandoned island, they took it for themselves and called it the '''Isla de la familia Edwards '''and were creating a pirate hideout there, with many houses to live , taverns , sailport and a big house in which basement were many rooms for pirates to keep their gold there, in well-secured rooms. It is not known though what will happen if a pirate dies, who owns a room. Due to her personality which reminds the people of wolves, she got the name "Jane Wolf" and was called by that by almost everyone. Getting the Dark Phoenix Climbing to the top of the pirates, Jane had the chance to have her own ship and her own crew. In Tortuga she recruited many pirates, mostly men, and told them to wait there until she found a better ship than she had already. With that said, she found a ship at the port which she bought and re-build it and changed the sails. A dark-brown wooded ship with dark-red sails and a phoenix statue at the front and phoenix sails. On that day she had made herself a real captain and had everything she wanted; her family with her (exept Calypso, but she visited her sometimes), a very own crew and a very own ship. The only thing she didn't have was the man she loved, but she knew she couldn't go back, so she had to sail alone with her crew and her sister and gained the trust of her crew, who would die for her. Not only she gaiend their trust, she also gained the trust of many more pirates which led to that the pirates left their gold on her island, with the thought she will protect the gold and keep it safe, what she did. Meeting the East Inda Trading Company Jane had made a real adventure across the sea and got the attention of the British Royal Navy as well as the East Inda Trading Company (EITC) , who were looking for her. Then one day, when she was leaving her ship, crew and her sister to meet Cutler Beckett for trading, she got tricked and the EITC caught her, without her realizing it. Beckett made her a promise, he would want to make the sea a better place, he would free her pirate brothers and sisters and told her that he wanted the same as her -a better world, a free world with no differences and same rights for common people and rich ones. The only thing she had to do was helping him, so she believed him and agreed on it. But soon she realized that Beckett lied to her and he only used her to find all the pirates. She had to tell him where the most famous pirates were and she thought Beckett would give them a safe place, but the only thing he did was killing them in front of her. One day she didn't want to help Beckett anymore, but he didn't have the need to let her go, so he tortured her until she was willing to help again. He gave someone the order to cut the EITC-symbol into her under arm so she would keep it as a scar, and so she did. Lucky her, she could escape from the EITC and was looking for her crew and ship. Since then, the EITC was looking for her, not to kill her, they needed her alive and sent out a bounty of 15,000 guineas for the man/woman who brings her alive to the EITC. Jane was scared of the company, every time someone mentioned the company, she remembered all the pain and all the things they did to her, which harmed her mental health and she changed , from a very tough and fearless pirate to a scared and tameable woman. Arriving at Port Royal With the age of 29 Jane and her little sister (who had the age of 13) were arriving at Port Royal to actually meet Captain Jack Sparrow, who wanted to meet them there. Jane still didn't forget what Jack has done and confronted him about her ship the ''Dark Phoenix ''which was stolen by Jack years ago. Jack tells her, he had landed her ship at the port in the '''Isla de la Familia Edwards '''and it would be ready to be captained by her again. Not only Jane was there to meet Jack, she was also in Port Royal to get her chain back ,which was stolen by the EITC and brought to the British Navy , with which she can control her powers. [More to be added...]' Battle at the Isla de Muerta ''To be added... Protector at Whitecap Bay After the happenings of the Isla de Muerta '''Jane got found by the EITC when she was sailing to Tortuga. The company attacked her ship and her crew threw her into the water to save her life, due to that the EITC only wanted to have her, but with that, her crew got captured and her sister was alone in Tortuga. Days later, Jane arrived at Whitecap Bay, when she was being dragged there by a mermaid, Emyra, who found her tribing on the water. Other mermaids came to Jane and Emyra and they recognized Jane , because of Calypso. Calypso did tell the mermaids earlier , that Jane had to be protected and no one should find her, so the mermaids agreed on that and told Jane that she was safe in Whitecap Bay. The mermaids told Jane they would protect her and she only had to stay in Whitecap Bay, where she could live in a shipwreck near the water and so she did. Jane protected the mermaids and the mermaids protected her, but she didn't trust them at first. The mermaids always brought her food, like fish and seagrass so she can eat it and they had a good relationship with Jane, promising not to hurt her , nor to kill her, nor to kill her friends. [More to be added] ''' = Leaving Whitecap Bay and joining Jack Sparrow's crew To be added... Tortuga To be added...